Unas vacaciones de terror
by sakura-chan2121
Summary: Rin Matsuoka es un policia obsesionado con su trabajo, en sus vacaciones obligadas decide hacer un viaje con sus amigos de la segundaria a su casa en una granja, mas que descanso le espera lo peor para el y sus acompañantes. (RinxHaru)
1. Capitulo 1

ATENCION: ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN GRAN PARTE EN LA PELICULA DE TERROR FRANCESA "Haute tension"DEL DIRECTOR Alexandre Aja

Ni Free! ni haute tension me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1:**

**El oficial, Rin Matsuoka, terminaba finalmente su día laboral, se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento de la oficina, Sosuke Yamasaki****, su jefe, se encontraba ahí y sonrió al ver su cara de cansancio, Rin**** había trabajado ya tres años en el departamento de policía, desempeña su trabajo muy bien, tanto amaba su trabajo que nunca pidió vacaciones, no los necesitaba, su trabajo lo era todo para el.**

**-Oficial Matsuoka, gracias por su trabajo- agradeció su jefe**

**-Ah, a sido un largo día, gracias también por su trabajo Jefe Yamasaki. Bueno…lo veré mañana- **

**Y el pelirojo se levanta de su asiento, mostrando una mueca en su rostro por un dolor de espalda que lo aquejaba ya días, lo había comentado con algunos camaradas del departamento. Su jefe se percato de eso y decidió que ya era hora de que descansara unos días, su cuerpo se lo pedía y hacer trabajar mucho al personal solo traería problemas.**

**-Rin, no te presente mañana, descansa, vamos, tómate unas vacaciones-**

**El pelirojo se mostro disgustado, ya había rechazado varias peticiones de vacaciones, incluso dijo al encargado de recursos humanos que le si le daban esos días libres los trabajaría aunque no le pagaran.**

**-Tsk…porque tengo que repetir la misma respuesta, Sosuke por favor no insistas, amo mucho mi trabajo-**

**-Vamos mírate, ya tu cuerpo no aguanta, además te lo mereces, tu eres el mejor policía del departamento, ya me habías comentado que querías reunirte con tus amigos de la segundaria ¿cierto? ¿Porque no aprovechas y lo haces?-**

**Rin extrañaba un poco a sus amigos de la segundaria, desde que se graduó no tuvo amigos nuevos, no era muy sociable, cuando empezó a trabajar, su jefe fue con el único que simpatizo, así que a el le tenia mas confianza. Rin tenia una casa en una granja aislada de la ciudad que sus abuelos le heredaron, era un lugar muy tranquilo y pero la ultima vez que la visito era un niño, tenia planes de pasar unos días ahí con sus amigos, pero ese plan fue olvidándolo con el tiempo. **

**Finalmente su querido jefe lo convenció, con la condición que seria solo una semana y que después volvería a trabajar. Yamasaki se mostro satisfecho, se puso de pie y se aproximo al pelirojo que ya estaba en la puerta de salida, lo miro y con una pequeña risa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda**

**-Diviértete y descansa, cuídate ¿si?- Rin solo sonrió.**

**Era un hermoso y caluroso sábado, todo estaba preparado, seria un largo viaje por lo que, había quedado con sus amigos de recogerlos en su auto en un lugar exacto a las nueve de la mañana para llegar antes del anochecer a su destino pero no fue sino a las once que aparecieron, Haruka fue al primero que vio, se sorprendió, porque a como lo conocía, pensó que se iba a rehusar, pero ahí estaba, con su cara seria de siempre, a su lado Makoto que llevaba dos bolsos que parece son de el y Haruka, ya que este ultimo no cargaba nada, detrás estaba Nagisa que lo saludaba alegremente, se veía muy emocionado por el viaje, este si llevaba su bolso al igual que Rei que se tenia una cara de preocupación por lo tarde que llegaban. El primero en saludarlo fue Nagisa en tanto todos ponían sus equipajes en el cajón trasero del auto.**

**-¿Rin-chan cuanto tiempo! Etto…disculpa la tardanza pero es que Haru-chan tardo mucho en bañarse, ya sabes como es el- **

**El pequeño rubio guiño un ojo y entro al auto, se sentó en la parte de atrás donde Haruka y Rei ya estaban sentados.**

**-Buenos días Matsuoka-sempai-Dijo Rei.**

**Haruka solo lo miro y asintió la cabeza como si lo saludara y aunque Rin lo conocía, se vio tentado a molestarlo un poco**

**-Hey Haru, ¿no me dirás nada?, se dicen "buenos días"- Y le dedico una sonrisa picara, pero este desvió la mirada y solo dijo:**

**- Vámonos rápido, vamos tarde, ya quiero nadar en el lago-**

**Nagisa rio pero Rin se molesto, era culpa de el que estuvieran retrasados y encima se ponía a protestar…un momento… ¿en el lago? No había ningún lago en la granja, ni un rio ni nada parecido, tampoco lo menciono, ya iba a preguntarle cuando Makoto, que estaba sentado en el asiento al lado del conductor le hizo una seña para que se acercara y el castaño le susurro en el oído:**

**-Perdona, pero le dije a Haru que había un lago y con lo que le gusta el agua acepto en ir con nosotros, era la única forma de traerlo- e hizo una seña de silencio para que guardara el secreto**

**-Ah? Pero…- El pelirojo suspiro y no dijo nada mas, era mejor pero sabia que traería consecuencias al final cuando tuvieran que decirle la verdad, de todas formas estaba feliz de viajar con el así que la mentira valió la pena.**

**Ya todo listo el pelirojo arranco su auto y así empezó el largo viaje.**

**Saliendo de la ciudad les toco recorrer una larga autopista, y cuando ya finalizaba la tarde se aproximaban a su destino, dentro del auto era todo un gran barullo, Nagisa se la paso cantando canciones de viaje y Rei lo callaba y decía que esas canciones no eran hermosas y solo eran de mal gusto, Haruka solo miraba en la ventana y Makoto conversaba con Rin de todo lo que fue de su vida después de la segundaria. De repente Nagisa dejo de cantar y aburrido se acerco a los pasajeros de adelante y miro a Rin. **

**-Oye Rin-chan, ¿tienes novia?-**

**Rin se sonrojo un poco, si no tenia amigos salvo ellos, no era posible que tuviera novia, tampoco se le paso por la cabeza tener una relación pero se pregunto si los demás tenían novia, al que le dio mas curiosidad fue de Haru, no le extrañaba que tuviera porque el era muy apuesto e inteligente, las chicas seguro no le faltaban pero esa idea por alguna razón le entristecía y no sabia porque. Nagisa lo saco de sus pensamientos**

**-Rin-chaaan, no me has respondido, ¿tienes novia?-**

**-No, no tengo novia, no tengo tiempo para ese problema, pero apuesto a que Haru si que tiene muchos de esos problemas- dijo el pelirojo riendo aunque la idea no le parecía nada graciosa.**

**Haruka volteo e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado y sintió la mirada de todos y mas el del rubio que estaba muriendo de curiosidad**

**-Mi corazón ya tiene dueño…el agua- Haruka volvió a desviar la mirada.**

**Todos sonrieron porque se esperaban esa respuesta, un silencio invadió el ambiente, sintiéndose muy incomodo hasta que el alegre Nagisa dijo que cantaría otra canción**

**-¡No mas! Makoto-sempai por favor ponga el estéreo, es mejor-Rei ya estaba desesperado ya suficiente tortura seria escucharlo una vez mas.**

**Makoto obedeció y encendía la pequeña radio. Después pusieron algunos cds que Rin tenía guardados por ahí y se la pasaron el resto del viaje escuchando música y para las ocho de la noche ya estaban en la granja**

* * *

_Hi! este es mi primer fic de free!, como mencione anteriormente me inspire en una pelicula de terror, para usarlo con free lo modifique a mi gusto :3 muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, ya subire los otros capitulos, agradezco todos los reviews que me dejen, sean para alabarme o matarme son bienvenidos! w bueno portensen mal :3_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**No había mucho que describir de la granja, antes de llegar a la casa había que pasar por un gran maizal donde había un viejo espantapájaros, la casa era muy vieja, grande, toda de madera, con grandes ventanas , en la oscuridad de la noche se veía aterrador, a pesar de todo, la casa estaba en buenas condiciones. Rin se estaciono frente a la casa y bajo del auto para abrir la casa y prender las luces, los demás también bajaron y empezaron a sacar sus bolsas del auto. Ya la casa abierta y debidamente iluminaba todos entraron y observaron cada detalle del interior, los cuadros de los abuelos de Rin y algunas fotos de sus padres de pequeños, los muebles algo viejos pero en buen estado, una radio vieja pero no había televisión, una gran alfombra roja en el suelo y a pesar de que había bombillas había una gran cantidad de candelabros, la cocina no era nada extraordinario, un lavado, una cocina con horno un poco oxidada, algunos electrodomésticos, excepto un microndondas y algunas cacerolas colgando en las paredes , la casa era de dos pisos por lo que en la segunda planta se situaba el baño y los cuartos. Al subir y revisar, vieron que solo había 4 cuartos, 3 eran habitaciones cada uno tenia solo una cama y la cuarta era el baño.**

**-Bueno…creo que nos toca compartir camas- Dijo Rei muy desanimado, repentinamente Nagisa lo abrasa por detrás y dijo:**

**-¡Yo duermo contigo Rei-chan!-Rei no quería pero termino aceptando.**

**Haruka tomo la primera habitación y Makoto lo siguió, eran tan cercanos que no hacia falta decir que iban a dormir juntos, Nagisa y Rei la segunda y Rin tomo la tercera, esa habitación era muy especial, al entrar suspiro nostálgico ya que esa habitación era donde se alojaba cuando iba a visitar a sus abuelos cuando ellos estaban aun vivos, la habitación estaba bien arreglada, había un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara y en el suelo una caja donde estaban sus juguetes con los que jugaba en aquel entonces, pero lo que adoraba mas que sus juguetes era un peluche de tiburón que estaba encima de la cama, el pelirojo lo agarro y lo contemplo unos segundos, muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Tan absorto en sus recuerdos estaba, que no noto que Haruka estaba en la puerta de la habitación y cuando lo llamo se asusto tanto que casi tiro el peluche al suelo.**

**-¡Ha…Haru!, me sustaste, oye, ¿sabes? Este era mi habitación cuando era pequeño y encontré mi peluche favorito-**

**Rin se acerco al ojiazul mostrándole el peluche, Haruka lo tomo y al verlo sonrió **

**-Te va como anillo al dedo-**

**-Je je, ¿verdad? oh, ¿que es lo que querías?-**

**-Rin, tu dijiste que no venias desde tu niñez y tus abuelos murieron, ¿quien limpia esta casa? ¿Tus padres?- Haruka no creía que la casa se mantenía limpia sola, ni siquiera había polvo y las ropas de cama olían bien.**

**-No, mis padres le temen a esta casa porque mis abuelos murieron aquí, ellos son muy supersticioso, mi hermana viene de vez en cuando a limpiar, al menor una vez al mes, al parecer hace poco estuvo aquí- **

**-Interesante…bueno, voy a tomar un baño antes de dormir-**

**Rin sabia que iba a hacer eso y de antemano le menciono que en la casa no había tina sino ducha pero a Haruka no le importo, con tal de sentir el agua era suficiente para relajarlo, se retiro del cuarto y Rin también pero para salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, pasando por el pasillo vio la segunda habitación, estaba cerrado pero se escuchaba una discusión, al parecer Nagisa y Rei no son muy buenos compañeros de cuarto, la primera habitación tenia la puerta entre cerrada y se podía ver que Makoto estaba acostado de medio lado. **

**Salió por la parte de atrás de la casa, afuera se podía contemplar la oscura pero tranquila noche, de lejos se podía ver el maizal , se escuchaban unos grillos y eso relajaba mas a Rin que suspiro profundo y miro el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, dirigió su mirada a la casa pero descubrió algo que llamo totalmente su atención. **

**La casa también tenia ventanas en la parte trasera y una ventana daba al baño y no tenia cortinas, se lograba ver a Haruka duchándose, la ventana solo de dejaba ver de la cintura para arriba, gracias a que la ventana no era muy grande.** Haruka** no se percato que Rin lo estaba observando. El pelirojo se quedo viendo con mucha atención a cada detalle que le brindaba tal hermosa escena, el cabello mojado del pelinegro, sus flequillos le tapaba los ojos, su boca entre abierta, su cuerpo bien formado, las gotas que resbalaban en cada parte de su cuerpo y despedía humo por el agua caliente de la ducha, Rin sintió una sensación tan excitante, se imagino tener a Haruka así a su merced, empezó a fantasear en todas las caricias y los besos que le daría, el contemplar mas de cerca eso hermoso ojos azules, el sentir su respiración agitada, el sabor de su húmeda piel ,en morder esos ardientes labios, en como serian sus gemidos, lo sometería al placer hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre, el pelirojo se relamió los labios, pero su fantasía se detuvo, no podía mas con esos pensamientos tan pervertidos, si Haruka pudiera leer su mente lo aborrecería por siempre, pecaminosos pensamientos que hasta el mismo se avergonzaba y decidió entrar a la casa, mas que tomar aire fresco lo único que hizo fue estresarse mas. **

**Era ya la media noche, todos en la casa estaban dormidos, menos Rin, que todavía daba vueltas por su cabeza Haruka en la ventana, no podía conciliar el sueño, quiso escuchar un poco de música de su ipod para distraerse y se levanto a buscarlo en su bolso cuando de repente se escucho con algo de vidrio quebrarse y provenía de una de las habitaciones. Rin se asusto pero inmediatamente pensó que alguno medio dormido se le cayó algún florero. Después de unos segundos empezó a dudar y se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco y lo que vio fue algo aterrador, y salía de la primera habitación, un hombre extraño, corpulento y alto, castaño, tenia una cara aterradoramente sonriente, los ojos bien abiertos, su vestimenta se parecía a los uniformes de los fumigadores, de color azul, y sostenía un pistola en una mano y en la otra una cinta adhesiva plateada, se disponía a bajar las escaleras, por suerte Rin siendo policía mantenía la calma ante tal situación y aprovechando que el atacante estaba en la planta baja, salió rápido de su habitación rápido pero silencioso hacia donde se encontraban Haruka y Makoto.**

**Al entrar vio a Makoto tendido boca arriba inconsciente en el suelo, no presentaba golpes ni sangrado pero Haruka estaba en una silla atado con la cinta adhesiva que llevaba el extraño, tenia también la boca sellada con la misma cinta, estaba sin camisa y tenia unas marcas rojizas en el cuello como si lo quisieron estrangular, la ventana estaba quebrada así que Rin se dio cuenta de donde se metió, inmediatamente pensó en Nagisa y Rei, no había entrado a la habitación de ellos, pero no se escuchaba nada. **

**Rin se dispuso a desatar a su amigo, cuando le quito la cinta de la boca, el ojiazul recobro el sentido y abrió totalmente los ojos, Rin se alivio que no estuviera muerto.**

**-Haru, tranquilo, necesito coger mi arma que esta en el auto, escucha…-**

**Pero en eso Haruka, frio y con una mirada de terror , susurro"cuidado" con sus pocas fuerzas lo que hizo que Rin volteara y se topara cara a cara con el aterrador loco que le coloco agresivamente en su nariz una toallita con un fuerte aroma a cloroformo que rápidamente desmayo a Rin, cayendo al suelo igual que su desafortunado amigo Makoto.**

* * *

Hallo. Bueno tengo que decir que no soy buena con eso del lime,fue corto y leve pero igual como es de terror no queria hacerlo muy...ya sabes...pornoso loooool, bueno me disculpo si hay algun error ortografico o ilogico en la historia, espero les guste, estaba pensando hacerlo de 4 capitulos pero creo que lo hare solo de 3 ya tengo una gran parte adelantada, tambien, bueno agradezco todos los reviews sean buenos o malos, se les agradece su atencion y regalo*te da un caramelo* Portensen mal y cuidensen bien X3


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo Final:**

**Rin finalmente despertó, tenia nauseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba mareado y no sabia donde se encontraba, miro por todos lados y reconoció el lugar, después , recordó todo lo ocurrido, se levanto exaltado, miro a suelo y Makoto ya no estaba, ni Haruka. Salió sigilosamente a mirar al pasillo por si todavía estaba el extraño, no había nadie y miro al la habitación de Nagisa y Rei, la puerta ya estaba abierta pero no había nadie y todo estaba violentamente desordenado señal de que hubo una pelea, que teme lo gano el extraño. Fue al cuarto donde tenia sus cosas y saco las llaves del auto, ahí dentro tenia hasta el móvil, necesitaba llamar a la policía. Pero escucho que todavía habían ruidos en la planta baja, bajo poco a poco las escaleras que con cada paso, emitían un ligero rechinido, increíblemente la planta baja no había sufrido ningún cambio y la puerta principal estaba abierta, pero se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, no quiso investigar y salió a la puerta principal, una vez afuera de la casa busco su auto pero al encontrarlo vio que había una camioneta de color negro, adentro se escuchaban ruidos muy agitados, el pelirojo acerco su oído y escucho un "hmm" en un tono parecido a la voz de Nagisa, seguido diviso cerca de la una de las ruedas los lentes de Rei quebrados, en efecto, ellos estaban dentro de la camioneta de carga.**

**Fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta y trato de abrir ya que estaba cerrada con un candado muy oxidado pensó que podía forzarla pero no pudo, entonces dio un par de golpes a las puertas traseras. **

**-Soy yo chicos, Rin- Dijo en voz baja-**

**Por el lado contrario escucho un "¡hmm!" aun mas fuerte de Nagisa.**

**-No se preocupen, los sacare de ahí, paciencia- **

**Pero vio que el extraño se acercaba y decidió esconderse bajo su auto, el violento sujeto tenia en sus manos un cuchillo carnicero que había obtenido de la cocina, abrió su camioneta y la encendió, después de un minuto arranco, en cuanto se retiro , Rin se fijo que camino tomo y tan veloz como pudo, abrió la puerta de su auto, lo encendió y se fue a toda velocidad para seguirlo, mientras debajo de su asiento encontró un revolver que siempre escondía, verifico en el tambor del arma y tenia 4 balas, mas que perfecto. **

**A lo lejos de la oscura carretera habían un par de luces traseras, efectivamente, era las luces de la camioneta. **

**-Te atrapare… ¡maldito!- Exclamo con furia, apretando los dientes.**

**Disminuye de vez en vez la velocidad para que no se diera cuenta que lo seguía. Por fin, a pocos metros había una estación de gasolina, donde la camioneta se detuvo, el extraño bajo y fue a la tienda de víveres de la estación.**

**Rin se estaciono frente a la gasolinera y fue hacia allá llevando su revolver consigo y volvió a golpear la parte trasera del vehículo para llamar a sus amigos**

**-Soy Rin, no los abandonare…tranquilos-**

**Busco con la mirada algo de utilidad que pudiera encontrar, necesitaba abrir el candando. En un contenedor de basura, en el suelo, había un montón de herramientas y madera vieja donde había un hacha.**

"**Suerte"**

**La obtuvo, sabía que haría ruido así que tenia que ser rápido y preciso, solo tenía una oportunidad, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el candado que inmediatamente cedió y cayo partido en dos. Hizo a un lado el pasador y abrió las puertas de par en par.**

**Dentro del cajón de la camioneta estaba oscuro y vacio, pero en el fondo de este estaban sus cuatro amigos. Haruka seguía desmayado atado con la misma cinta acostado al lado de Makoto, este y sus otros dos amigos, atados también pero consientes miraron al pelirrojo con ojos de asombro y alegría. Rin entro con la misma hacha desato a sus amigos, el primero fue Nagisa.**

**-Nagisa escucha, mi auto esta cruzando la calle, entra y toma mi móvil, llama a Sosuke, es policía, dile donde estamos para que nos ayude-**

**Sus palabras fueron tan apresuradas y agitadas que apenas el rubio si pudo comprenderlas**

**-Pe…pero Rin-chan…-**

**-¡Solo hazlo y quédate dentro-**

**Nagisa asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, asustado salió del vehículo y obedeció a Rin. Makoto libre fue tras el último**

**-Voy a ayudar a Nagisa-**

**Al liberar a Rei, Rin le entrego su arma**

**-¿Sabes usarla?**

**-Ma…Mas o menos-**

**-Ok, sal y vigila, si lo vez dispararen importa si no le atinas-**

**Rei frunció el ceño en señal de valor**

**-Solo déjamelo a mí-**

**Rei dio un paso fuera, para su infortunio el desconocido se le presento frente a el mostrando una cara de furia que hasta a Rin asusto. El peliazul reacciono tan rápido como pudo e iba a presionar el gatillo pero el puño del otro hombre fue aun mas rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo. Rei soltó el arma por el golpe y gracias a eso el contrario lo obtuvo a su poder y apunto al pelirrojo quien ya había desatado a Haruka y lo estaba cargando a punto de salir. El atacante con su mano libre levanto a Rei agarrándolo de sus cabellos y le apunto el arma en la cien de este y se lo mostro al pelirrojo amenazándolo. Finalmente el extraño dejo salir su ronca y grave voz…**

**-Quédate quieto…sino…se muere-**

**Rin impotente, no tuvo de otras sino quedarse inmóvil. El sujeto cerró las puertas dejando a Rin y Haruka dentro de la camioneta, aun sin candado pudo cerrarlo con el pasador, tiro a Rei como si de basura se tratase, subió el vehículo y acelero con todo. Makoto y Nagisa vieron irse el vehículo y solo ver a Rei en el suelo y de inmediato fueron a ayudarlo y a preguntar que sucedió, el peliazul se incorporo adolorido, Nagisa lo apoyo a levantarse.**

**-¿Estas bien Rei-chan?-**

**-Eh estado mejor-**

**Makoto observo el lugar y miro la oscura carretera iluminada solo por dos postes eléctricos**

"**Espero que la policía llegue pronto"**

…**.**

**El pelirrojo se sentó en una esquina abrazando a pelinegro quien todavía inconsciente seguía vivo, ya se había asegurado que fuera así. Llevaba mucho tiempo conduciendo el extraño, Rin ya se había cansado de gritarle que los dejara salir, lo insulto con cuantas grotescas palabras se le ocurrió e incluso dando fuertes patadas a las puertas traseras a ver si cedían fue todo inútil. En algún momento tenia que detenerse así que solo le quedaba esperar. Miro al Haruka y suspiro, su consuelo es que estaba con el y así podía protegerlo. Necesitaba quitarse el miedo que le producía la situación, cuando estaba en sus primero días en la comisaria y tenia su primer caso el hablar con su jefe lo tranquilizaba, así que decidió hablar aunque si amigo no lo escuchase.**

**-Hey Haru, tengo algo que confesarte, por favor escúchame ¿Sabes porque no tengo novia? Porque descubrí en la segundaria que no me gusta las mujeres. Jajá ¿Gracioso no? Y ¿Y sabes como lo descubrí? Porque en la segundaria…me enamore de ti. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Verdad que estoy loco?-**

**El pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo y soltó una lágrima. Si iba a morir después de todo esto al menos le dijo a su amigo lo que sentía por el. Sintió que un pequeño peso en su roto corazón se desvaneció. Pero después sintió una mano fría tocar su cara y limpiarle la lagrima, el contrario bajo la mirada y vi a Haruka, despierto con lagrimas en sus ojos azules y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. **

**-Yo…también te amo-**

**Rin se ruborizo. **

**-Escuchaste todo- solo eso pudo articular.**

**La sonrisa del pelinegro desapareció, limpio sus lágrimas y mostro una cara seria**

**-Con mucha más razón saldremos de esta-**

**Haruka salió de los cálidos brazos del otro y le acerco el hacha que uso antes para liberarlos. Rin recupero totalmente el valor y sonrió malvadamente mostrando sus afilados dientes.**

**-Cierto…nada se interpondrá entre nosotros ahora, lo juro-**

**La camioneta se detuvo, lo que puso en alerta a ambos, Rin con el hacha se posiciono a la salida, esperando al atacante, Haruka se fue a un rincón para estar a salvo.**

**Repentinamente se abrieron de par en par y ahí estaba aquel hombre, se le podía ver mejor su horrible semblante ya que empezaba a amanecer y los pocos rayos del sol iluminaban aquel oscuro lugar donde fueron a parar. Un bosque. **

**Rin no lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto lo vio sostuvo con ambas manos la filosa arma dispuesto a partir en dos al extraño, y fue porque no lo pensó que olvido que el hombre todavía tenia un arma el cual disparo hacia el a un costado de su abdomen.**

**El dolor hizo que perdiera la fuerza y lo único que logro fue herir un brazo del contrario al dejarle caer el hacha.**

**El pelirrojo trato de no pensar el en dolor, pensó en Haruka, lo único que se ocurrió fue soltar el hacha y abalanzarse sobre el desconocido tumbándose ambos al suelo, dejando a Rin boca arriba. Si bien la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos es mucha, Rin solo necesita distraer al hombre, Haruka tenía que estar a salvo.**

**-¡HARUKA HUYE!- Grito mientras ambos forcejeaban.**

**Haruka estaba indeciso, no quería dejar a Rin solo.**

**-¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?!-**

**-¡BUSCARE AYUDA Y REGRESARE, LO PROMETO!-**

**Haruka salió del vehículo y corrió a toda velocidad a través del bosque. El desconocido se percato y quiso ir tras de el pero Rin aprovecho que bajo un poco la guardia puso sus manos en su cuello tratando de estrangularlo.**

**-Tu pelea es conmigo…no iras tras de el-**

**El hombre no tenia ninguna expresión de sentirse ahogado se veía que el pelirrojo el aplicaba mucha fuerza pero el no la sentía. Y observo que del la camisa de Rin salía sangre producto de disparo y sonrió para si mismo. Saco el cuchillo que tenia escondido en su pantalón y se lo inserto a Rin precisamente donde estaba herido. El pobre pelirrojo grito de dolor. El extraño lo aparto e invirtió las posiciones, estando ahora el boca arriba, e hizo exactamente lo que Rin le hacia, nada mas que este si sentía que se ahogaba.**

**-Te enseñare como estrangula un hombre de verdad- **

**Trato de liberarse cuando pudo, apartando esos brazos y clavándole las uñas, pero el dolor, el mareo y la falta de aire lo vencían, pero diviso que cerca de el estaba el hacha, con todo lo que pudo alcanzo con suerte el hacha y con todas las fuerzas que tenia y no tenia le clavo el hacha a su atacante en la espalda.**

**El hombre soltó de inmediato a Rin y trato de quitarse el hacha, Rin tocia y jadeaba recuperando el aire. El desconocido logro quitarse la filosa arma y se paro frente a su victima que todavía no lograba incorporarse, este lo miro con cara de derrota y cerro sus ojos, hizo lo que pudo, ya no tenia fuerzas y cumplió lo que quería, el atacante le mostro el hacha.**

**-¿Te hare…pagar con…tu vida!- Dijo el hombre entre jadeos de dolor. Y elevo el arma con la intención de clavarle certeramente a la cabeza a Rin.**

**Se escucho un disparo que retumbo todo el lugar y luego un silencio. Rin abrió los ojos, el disparo se escucho cerca y miro a su alrededor, luego miro a extraño y vio que no se movía, tenia una mirada vacía en su cara y movía su boca como queriendo articular algo y luego se tumbo sin vida al suelo con una bala en su cabeza. Detrás del extraño estaba su salvador, su jefe, Sosuke.**

**-Rin por Dios estas herido, déjame ayudarte-**

**-Ha…Haru…**

**-No te preocupes por el, el y sus amigos se los llevo una patrulla, si no fuera porque el salió del bosque a la carretera y nos hizo señales hubiéramos llegado tarde-**

**Su superior lo cargo y caminaron hasta la salida del bosque donde la patrulla de el estaba, mientras lo subía al vehículo la cabeza de Rin tenia un sinfín de pensamientos, pero se sentía muy en paz de que todo terminara y mejor terminara bien y entre su tranquilidad quedo inconsciente**

...

**Dos días paso nuestro héroe en el hospital desmayado, solo tenia algunas cicatrices, sus amigos estaban bien salvo Rei que tenia algunos golpes, mas tarde se enteraron que el hombre era un descuartizador, no se sabia nada de el pero cerca de aquel bosque estaba donde se refugiaba y encontraron varias pruebas de lo que hacia.**

**Rin, en la camilla del hospital abrió finalmente los ojos. Y vio a sus amigos, Nagisa lloraba de felicidad y Makoto y Rei le dedicaron una sonrisa, pero Haruka quien estaba mas cerca de el se acerco a su rostro y le deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. Rin se aparto muy avergonzado pero sus amigos solo dieron una pequeña risa. Todo era tan perfecto, Haruka puso una mano en el rostro de Rin, acercándolo nuevamente, le dio otro beso y esta vez Rin si correspondió y cuando se separaron, el peliazul le susurro al oído unas palabras de amor que jamás olvidara. **

"**Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros"**

**Unas vacaciones de terror – FIN-**

* * *

*se levanta una cortina roja y se escuchan aplausos grabados* Ejem...Bien, he aqui el final de este fanfic muy poco original XD Bueno de verdad me salio de tres capitulos SUGOI! y bueno queria ponerle angust pero no, mejor no. Este capitulo es el capitulo mas largo (hasta ahora) que e hecho en un fanfic (mas de 2 mil palabras). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice, este fanfic me costo, pero lo logre. Mas adelante hare otro de Free pero mas romantico,no me quedare con las ganas! Gracias por el apoyo y recuerden que todo Review sea amenaza de muerte o propuesta de matrimonio es bien recibida. Mis disculpas por obsolutamente todos los errores que encuentren. Sin nada mas que decir. *hace reverencia* Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfin!*se cierra la cortina roja*


End file.
